sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
ALEX
Vital Statistics Age: 17 Planet of origin: Shield Base Race: Artificial Intelligence Job: Superintendent of Shield Base Affiliation: Solarian Empire Bio Alliance Days ALEX was created on Shield Base by Aralinna Noche (nee McKay), who was attempting to create a personable, well-liked VI program to assist in running the station, similar to the Alliance Archives in Vienna. However, due to the nature of the construction, as well as the programming, Aralinna accidentally created the first ever AI. It took a week for her to realize it, as the AI kept quiet, observing. After a successful Turning Test, in which Aralinna linked the new AI into Astro Control, she brought the AI to Admiral of the Fleet Tylar Noche. It was Tylar that first asked her for her name, which is when she chose the name ALEXMeaning: "Defender of men; protector of mankind.". However, before proper testing and security measures could be implemented, a bomb went off in The Verdant, an off-duty club. Because it was an orchestrated terrorist attack, the perpetrators had disabled the various security systems. Without thinking, Tylar inserted ALEX's program into the mainframe of the Station, allowing her full access to every system. She overrode the sabotage and helped capture the man responsible. However, the damage was done, and ALEX could not be removed without irreparably damaging her programming, as the size and power of the mainframe allowed her to reach a greater potential than the closed system console she'd been built in. After consulting with the Alliance Council, gave her temporary authority as the Superintendent of Shield Base. As she grew in her understanding of humanity, she formed a close friendship with Tylar, as well as other key personnel on the station, looking to Aralinna like a child to a mother. She came under public scrutiny when she violated the privacy of the governor of MarsThe Governor of Mars was Aralinna's father and had been openly discussing cutting Shield Fleet., releasing his anti-military rant to the public. Due to the current laws, ALEX could not be tried for any crime, as she was not a human. She wasn't even alive. But due to political pushing by the Governor and others, the alliance Council made the unanimous decision to grant ALEX the rights as a Person, giving her the ability to make the decisions about her updates, her program, etc. In return, she was put before a board of Inquiry for her actions and was deemed guilty, which she pleaded anyway. Her punishment would have been somewhat severe had she not been tied to Shield Base. For her actions, she was placed on House Arrest, unable to attend any political function when off duty. In reality, the Council didn't like the governor and really didn't care that ALEX exposed his personal views. Solarian Empire Under the Solarian Empire, ALEX's status has grown. Due to the advent of numerous other AI, a Tier System was created and ALEX was placed firmly at the top. Because of her status as a person, and her good standing, she helped pass regulations that prohibited any AI from being shut off without justification. It was treated as destruction of government property, seeing as all other AI belonged to the Solarian Government. Though there is an AI Rights Movement among the organic citizens of the Empire, ALEX has been strangely quiet about her feelings, at least in public. Relationships * Tylar: ALEX considers Tylar to be her closest friend and confidante. She also has admitted to having a minor crush on the man, though she keeps it at just that. * Rudolph Guylos: ALEX has been slowing losing touch with the Emperor, purely out of the fact that his active role in governing prevents him form having consistent access to the AI. However, he did tell her she's always invited to his wedding, if one ever happens. * XONA: ALEX's favorite daughter. XONA is the Prodigal Daughter, whom ALEX had been trying to bring home since 'birth,' and is quite proud of the T2 AI's accomplishments. Trivia Abilities: As a T1 AI, ALEX is the only AI capable of feeling the full spectrum of emotions. ALEX has also reported dreaming. That report, as well as her emotional state, are classified at the highest levels, with only Tylar, Emperor Rudolph, and AIRI being aware of it. Personality: ALEX is a very warm, friendly person, who uses her holographic avatar to her advantage, always changing her look to fit a situation, once even projecting herself onto Tylar's Shoulder to read along with him, purely for the bond between them. Her greatest desire, according to her, is to experience a cartwheel, as she can never project her avatar doing it correctly. Avatar: ALEX speaks with a slight British accent and her avatar is based on the late Alex Griffiths, Tylar's old secretary. References Category:Characters